1. Field of the Invention
The invention relate to a picture frame with a table top support element. The aforementioned fits into the category of practical, economical, ordinary frames, or rather those frames which are pre-assembled and easy to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional frames such as mentioned above have, as a part of their structure, a frame, a back board on which is positioned the picture to be displayed and lastly a protective piece of glass in front.
The aforementioned elements are secured to the frame by means of a number of clips which hold the elements together, placed around the edge.
In the majority of cases such conventional frames are hung on walls by means of one of the aforementioned clips for which no supporting element is supplied. One solution has been to use an extension from the back of the frame itself extending from the back-board to the area of support, such extension normally being hinged with the possibility of being folded flat.
This evidently results in the fact that such frames present problems of an economical and functional nature which in part prejudices their use: economical in the sense that the link to the back-board necessarily brings about an increase in the assembly costs during production, and functional in that the extension attached to the back-board is not very stable or safe, the latter being very narrow and made of material which is not very durable.